databrawl_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
N4UGHTY
"Too hot in almost every season. Too cold on Halloween." -N4UGHTY Overview N4UGHTY is a Malware Host who is actually way smaller then most Hosts, being about the size of two Summoners (the regular is like 8 or something). He thinks of himself as a "Christmas Reaper" and has rather murderous behavior, similar to Meat.Chunk. He's actually close to Meat.Chunk. He is very hot. Literally, touching him is like touching the grid aside from it won't melt you. (Only when mad.) Appearance He appears like a lump of coal if it had a giant eye carving, and symbol carvings around the eye. All markings are actually carvings, as his interior is a burning orange. Chunks of coal stick out some limbs. One limb is burning hot, unlike most host variations where it's burnt off. He is sometimes seen wearing a cloak. He bakes christmas sweets when not rampaging the streets. He has a limb on his back in the shape of a catapult. Appearance (without armor) Without armor, he is a lump of orange slop with an eye. He sometimes bubbles when mad. Never seen wearing a cloak in this form. Weaponry His weaponry are lumps of coal that appear on his body, similar to the way SCP-610 grows flesh. Then, the coal loosens and can be launched. He uses his catapult limb to be launched. On impact, they are like a happy99 firework, aside from they add a burn status and also hurt way more. And don't forget he has lava inside him! He also uses hugging as a way to kill, by basically overheating a program. Or, he just comes out his coal shell and burns everything in his path. Yeeah, N4UGHTY himself is a weapon. Trivia * He is one of the only people who ahve been able to become title of "Meat.Chunk's Best Friend." * He hates the Virus Hosts, and has tried to hug the christmas one to death many times, as that'd be the fastest and easiest kill. * On halloween, his coal somehow turns into pumpkin, making him look like a Jack-O-Lantern with tentacles and a catapult. Don't forget his murderous habit. * Ironically, he is sometimes seen mining in the mines. ** it's ironic because coal is an ore. * He has his own "naughty list" that seems to be made from a false santa. Probably a corruption leader taking advantage of him. All software on the naughty list are usually dead by Dec. 26th. Only few unlucky survivors live. Unlucky because they are petrified. * He has the ability of a scareware, being able to screech and stun a program for a little bit. * The coal is actualy armor. But still part of him nonetheless. * He wants to eliminate all Vicicles (Winter Viruses). * No matter what, he will NOT kill a christmas Bloatware, due to them being santa. * He's a gay * No, that is not a small chef hat in his picutre. It's the catapult. * He sometimes has a saddle on him, when transporting a medium amount of Charware. Category:The Host Category:The H Lorebook Category:Helpmeimthekiller's Creations